The invention relates to a series of novel propoxylated silicone rosin esters. This class of compounds provides unique solubility in organic solvents like iso-paraffin, and despite its lack of water solubility, provides an ability to couple water into anhydrous systems like lipsticks, minimizing the incompatibility that causes syneresis.
The field of the invention relates to a series of novel propoxylated silicone rosin esters. This class of compounds provides unique solubility in organic solvents like iso-paraffin, and despite its lack of water solubility, provides an ability to couple water into anhydrous systems like lipsticks, minimizing the incompatibility that causes syneresis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,063 issued to O""Lenick in August 1992 discloses a series of silicone esters that range in carbon length from C12 to C21. The compounds are claimed to provide outstanding softening and lubricating when applied to textiles and fibers. The patent states: xe2x80x9cIt is the object of the present invention to provide novel silicone based fatty ester compounds which are substantive to the surface of a fiber and other textile materials including cellulosic material and have increased solubility in fatty materials including mineral oil, fatty triglycerides and traditional fatty quaternary ammonium compounds. The compounds of the present invention render the lubricity, and hydrophobicity generally seen in silicone compounds, but because they are esterified with fatty groups have greater solubility in hydrocarbon oils as well as fatty materials than the traditional silicone compounds, which are insoluble in those materials.xe2x80x9d
As will become clear from the teaching of the current invention, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,063 did not recognized that only by selecting a propoxylated product, and the proper silicone polymer, and the proper fatty group, namely rosin acid, could a product be prepared that provides unexpected properties valuable properties in personal care applications, a very different application area than the textile art to which the U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,063 patent applies. These unexpected properties include solubility and homogeneity in iso-paraffin like iso-dodecane, ability to couple water into oil based systems, and the ability to provide personal care products like lipsticks and make up products that do not ooze oil, a phenomenon called syneresis.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a series of novel propoxylated silicone rosinate esters, that provides a unique solubility in organic solvents like iso-paraffin, and despite its lack of water solubility, provides an ability to couple water into anhydrous systems like lipsticks, minimizing the incompatibility that causes syneresis.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process for providing cosmetic pigment to the skin, which comprises contacting the skin with an effective coloring amount of a pigmented product containing the novel propoxylated silicone rosinate esters.
The invention relates to a series of novel propoxylated silicone rosin esters, specifically dimethicone copolyol rosinate esters, which provide unique solubility in organic solvents like iso-paraffin, and despite its lack of water solubility, provides an ability to couple water into anhydrous systems like lipsticks, minimizing the incompatibility that causes syneresis this key component has been found to be critical to performance.
The compounds of this invention are silicone propoxylated rosin esters made by the esterification of a propoxylated dimethicone copolyol compound with rosin acid or an oil that has a high concentration of erucic acid. The compounds of the present invention conform to the following structure; 
wherein;
Me is methyl;
R is derived from rosin acid;
a is an integer ranging from 1 to 20;
b is an integer ranging from 1 to 20;
x is an integer ranging from 5 to 20.
Rosin acid is a naturally occurring mixture of abietic acid, dehydroabietic acid, neoabietic acid, palustric acid, pimaric acid and isopimaric acid, derived from tall-oil.
These ringed structures, together with the silicone and polyoxypropylene in the molecule, provide the critical solubility to the products of the present invention. The fact that tall-oil is a renewable resource available from trees, makes these products all the more interesting to an environmentally conscious consumer. If ethylene oxide is present in the structure, the solubility in paraffin is lost. If a linear fatty acid is used rather than rosin the paraffin solubility is lost. If x is less than 5, the ability to complex water into the lipstick is lost. Only by properly selecting the molecules of the present invention is a functional product achieved.
In a preferred embodiment x is 5.
In a preferred embodiment x is 10.
In a preferred embodiment x is 15.
In a preferred embodiment x is 20.
In a preferred embodiment x is 7.